My Puppet
by Kathlan315
Summary: A thief stole a girl's purse, and Deidara just happened to be He got the purse back to the girl, so to thank him, the girl said she will give Deidara whatever he wants in her That's when he spotted a red-hair puppet name Akasuna Note: (on a vacation)
1. Prologue

**My Puppet**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Thief!" A black-haired girl yelled out. I spun around to see a strong-looking man running toward me, a pink bag in his hand. So, I pretended nothing's happening as I kept on walking. Somehow, the thief tripped on my foot. Wow. he's dumb. Anyways, doing the girl a favor I picked the bag up and walked it back to the girl.

"Thank you!" She said. "Please come with me, I'm Ami."

"Look, I _really_ need to go, un." I answered, but I was ignored. Ami dragged me to a creepy-looking shore, and pushed me inside it. The store's background is a dark teal color and the ceiling is black. Which has a few white bats who's sleeping. There's a lot of weird things were displaying on the shelves and there's this owl shaped clock. It's eyes, it's following me like the sun. Ami smile as she took out some things from her bag.

"Ah, thank goodness it's still here. The wonders of the little ghosts. Isn't this amazing or what?" She exclaimed when she held out what looked like a rotten pumpkin. A small one.

"Girl, I really would appreciate it if you would let me go home, yeah." I said again, she turned toward me and smiled.

"Hush. You'll wake my angle!" She pointed to a white bat who is hanging from the ceiling. I nodded unsurely. She hummed, and shored the 'ghost eyes' in her desk.

"So...why am I here again?" I glared at her, just to see Ami slapping her head.

"I'm so forgetful!" Ami scolded herself. But grinned at me again. The red-eyed girl took my hand and lead me around the room. She sang, in a cherry tone. "I shall give you whatever you want in this shore, kid."

"kid? I'm older than you, yeah." She twirled my blonde locks, and hummed again.

"Hmm. Whatever do you want, you may take it! Just to thank you, a ghost eye is extremely rare. You'll meet one on the top of Misery Mountain every thousand years." I looked around the room, as nothing interested me. "By the way, I'm older than you think. _Way _older."

I walked through shelves and shelves seeing weird or creepy things like a painting of a broken China doll with bloody tears. Or a worm in a apple, which was rotten by the way. I also went pass many mirrors but only one reflected me. Though, my usual sapphire eyes were a grey-blue in that only mirror.

But then, I stopped at a puppet.

I've seen many puppets before. Though, I hadn't seen anything like it before. What I notice first is the pale skin of his. Like, a snow white with a tinny tan mixed in it. He has red messy hair with dead chocolate eyes. I stared at it as it stared right back at me. He also had a brown cloak on, with a hood. He's sitting on a dark brown shelf, so you can see his tiny legs dangling in mid-air.

"He's Akasuna Sasori. My favorite collection."

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue. Hope you like it. This is the more detailed version.**

**This is going to be DeiSaso.**

**Is it interesting? Or too boring?**

**R&R! PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Puppet**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"He's Akasuna Sasori. My favorite collection." Ami grinned as she took him off the shelf carefully. She brushed the dust off the puppet, and smiled. Ami took his hand and let me hold it. Sasori's hand. It's colder than the temperature in the Artic. She snapped her fingers, and yelled cheerfully. "Come on, 'Sori. Meet Deidara."

"H-How did you know my name, yeah? If I remember...I never told you, un." I gulped, but she just shrugged as if nothing's wrong.

"I just know stuff." The puppet stood up like he's alive and smirked. I stared at him, gaping a little. He lets go of my hand and brushed his hair with his finger. I watched every movement of him, but seems like I'm not dreaming. He's moving on his own alright. Unless Ami's a puppeteer, and knows how to control a puppet without moving her fingers.

"...Who are you?" Sasori asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Uh...Deidara, hmm." I told him. With him standing up, he's tiny. Because, I'm short for my age but he's shorter than me. Then again, he only looked like he's fifteen. So little and...cute. It makes me want to hug him.

"Hm. Brat, I am Sasori." He said smugly. He may look cute...but he's a real jerk right now. "Now what you doing here? More importantly what am I doing here?"

"Gee." I muttered at his rudeness. "Look kid, why don't you ask Ami?"

"Well, um...the whole gang went missing and I found you in a ditch." Ami answered casually. "And you seem dead, so I added you to my collection."

"What? Dead? Gang? What the hell are you talking about!?" I yelled in extreme confusion. Sasori acted innocent and Ami ignored me. Have they forgot about me already?

"...I would've killed you in another case, Ami." Sasori said calmly. "But...this is a different case. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"I do not know." She walked over a walk-in closet and came out with a brown bag. Ami threw it over to the red puppet. He catch it very easily and opened the brown bag. He smirked, and closed the bag again. "...I seriously thought I could keep you as a collection _forever _but I guess I can't since-"

"Ami, zip it right now." He threatened the black-haired girl. "Since the tools are all here, I can still make you into a puppet."

"Hey, it was your fault that you-"

"HELLO!?" I cut off her before she finished. "Stop ignoring people, yeah. It's annoying."

"Brat, have you ever thought of that _you're _annoying?" He asked, but more like stated. I glared at him as he glared right back. "Why are you even here?"

"He helped me get my bag back!" She chirped. "Ah, the rare ghost eyes! So, to thank him-"

"I can pick out whatever I want, yeah." I finished off for her. "You just happened to be there, hmm."

"Tch. Whatever." He mumble under his breathe. I just have a good ear, and eye sight too. "Is Hiruko here?"

"Nah, he broke." The red-head sighed, and ran his hand through the red locks again.

"I could've fixed it."

"yeah, but it's good to see you out that old puppet. He's ugly." Ami commented, Sasori frowned.

"He's a true beauty. What a waste," He said, walking over to me. "So, I guess I'm going to your house...Deidara."

"Sure why not, un?" I began walking and he followed closely. He had his bag on his shoulders and sighed for some reason.

"Have fun~" she sang before we left the shore. I didn't talk to him on the way home and he didn't talk to me. I stopped in front of my old white house. The house has a blue roof, and it was fairly big. I opened the door, and let him set his bag on the couch. Sasori asked if he can use the bathroom and take a shower. I just nodded as I open the fridge to see what's for dinner.

My parents is both alive and they're working overseas. I don't have any siblings so I have the whole house to myself. I know how to cook, and have a proper afterschool job. The payment isn't big, but enough feed me...So, if Sasori wants to stay here he needs to work too. Blah, why do I care? He probably doesn't even need to eat, since he's a puppet and all.

Which reminds me. How come he's moving, but he's not living?

"Oh well, not my businesses, yeah." I said to myself, I stopped when I found a bottle of milk and a jar of peanut butter. I took out some bread, and made myself a sandwich. I didn't notice Sasori, until he said something to me.

"You have any clothes I can borrow?" He asked, I spun around to see a puppet standing in front of me. I've seen puppets, like I said. But not one that's completely naked! Gosh, I'm not gay, however I just can't seem to take my eyes off him. There's a container in front of where his heart's suppose to be. A mark is on that container. '蠍' in red. There's a bunch of purple ropes where his stomach is.

"Uh...I guess I do...un." I said breathlessly, slightly gaping at this sight. What the hell, I am **not **gay!

Oh boy...

* * *

**There. ^^ I don't know what to call that heart thing and the rope thing. If you know...PLEASE TELL ME! :3**

**R&R. It's what keeps me writing. You guys may give me some ideas on how to continue too! I think it'd be more fun that way. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU! You guys are so awesome! :D So, this chap came out faster and longer than I expected! ****Btw...'Sori might be OOC, but I'll try my best not to let that happen! Again, thank you all! ^^**

**Oh yeah, note: this is rated T and may turn into M. So, read at your own risk.**

**My Puppet**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Uh...I guess I do...un." He nodded and followed me until we reached the bedroom. I opened the closet, and found a white T-shirt for him. It was an old one, one that I bought two years ago. Which, I was seventeen. I gave it to him, but it's still to big. Damn. I guess he'll just have to wait until I get new ones for him. Sasori shrugged before mumbling a 'thanks'. I let him use the guest room, and went to bed.

I laid there for a long time. Thinking.

_What gang? _

_Dead? _

_What are they talking about? _

_..._

I can't stop wondering about Sasori. I don't know much about him. I want to know what happened. But based on the behavior he has toward me, he probably won't tell me. I guess I'll just have to drop by Ami's store and I her. She's kind enough...I think.

I was still pondering on the whole mystery before I went to bed. It was until what felt like minutes, I woke up to check the clock. The green digits showed 4:38 a.m. I yawned, and took care of my business. I was going to go straight back to bed, but I stopped when I saw the dim likes coming from Sasori's room. So, I decided that a small peak wouldn't be bad. I opened the door softly, to see him at a desk working on something. From this view, I couldn't see what he is working on. I could only see a wooden hand so he's probably making a puppet.

"So, brat. Care to explain to me why you're up this early?" Sasori asked, as he spun around to glare at me. I glared right back and pushed the door opened just to slam it shut. I walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, ready to punch his face. Yeah. I can be scary if things go over board.

"Brat, brat, brat." I muttered with anger. "I give you a home, hmm. And lots of other stuff. Have some fucking respect."

He tapped the desk with his finger impatiently. "fine. _Deidara_. Why are you in my room yelling at me?"

"Well, hmm. Forget that I'm here. I was just worried, yeah." I lowed my fist, and took the chance to see what he was doing. He's fixing a puppet, I knew it. So I mocked him. "Why are you up this early, just to fix a doll?"

"It's not a doll, it's a puppet." He smirked and ran his pale fingers through his hand. "And, a piece of art."

"What? You call _that...thing _art?" I stared in disbelieve. "Unbelievable! Art is an explosion, un!"

"Explosion? What does explosions have to do with art?" Said Sasori. "True art is meant to last forever. Art is eternal and so is my puppets. But a brat like _you _wouldn't understand _true _art."

"Hell no!" I yelled. "Art is fleeting. A moment that only last from seconds to minutes. But within that time, you'll see wonders, awesomeness. You'll gasp, when it's gone but you'll remember it, un. Like fireworks, so pretty but you'll miss it when it's gone. So you'll want to see more, yeah. Art is transient. Art is temporary. Art is impermanent. Art is momentary. Art is...a bang!"

"Tch. Stupid brat." Sasori snapped back. And the argument went on for about five hours. Yeah, it was long. By the time I finally give up on trying to change his point of view...it was 9:54. I sighed, and went to prepare breakfast. To keep it simple, I just made two eggs and some pancakes. I asked Sasori if he wants some, he said he doesn't need food to survive anymore. But he can still consume them, if he wants. Even if he's denying the fact that he wants pancakes...it's too obvious.

After I finish breakfast, I decided to get dress so I could go shopping. But I hesitated on bringing Sasori. I should leave him at home, but then again, I don't want to. It looked like he's been sitting on a shelf for at least two years. So, I found some old jeans and shirts for him. I give him my old fish-net shirt and a blue ripped jeans. He looked good in them, but I'll never say it to his face.

The shopping center isn't very far from my house. It's only five minutes if you walk. I looked at Sasori, who is beside me to see the uninterested face on him. Almost as if he's been out here every day. I shrugged it off, and kept walking. Every few people we walk by, they say we look good together. And most of them thought were dating! Can't believe them! Some girls even came up to Sasori to ask him to dump me and be with her or something like that. Sasori told them, that he's not dating anyone and will not date anyone. The faces' on those girls were priceless!

We reached the mall, and I took Sasori into a shop for teenagers. So, I took some random clothes and told Sasori to try them. He went into the dressing room and I waited outside (of course!). He comes out to grab some new clothes every few minutes, and said he'll pay me back later. I agreed, and paid for the clothes he picked. We walked out the shore, as I saw a familiar figure.

I walked closer, and knew it was him. 'Cause, there's not many people have white hair. Even if there is, there's only one person I know that has white hair silted back his head and magenta eyes. So, to avoid his comment I took Sasori's hand and tried to drag him away before he sees me...but it was too late.

"HEY BLONDE FUCKER!" Hidan yelled out, making people stare at him. But, after they saw it's the usual albino they went back doing what they were doing. Hidan has a quite reputation here. Almost everyone know him, due to the fact that...well...I rather not tell you because it might scare the hell out of you. I groaned but turns around to see my friend. Yes, friend. I guess I'm just sick enough to hang out with him.

"long time no see, Hidan." Hidan stared at Sasori with wide eyes. Sasori stared right back.

"RED PUPPET!" Hidan yelled happily and went to hug Sasori.

What the heck is happen!?

* * *

**Ha, Ha. Poor Dei. He doesn't know anything. Don't worry, you'll know when time comes. XD**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Puppet**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"No hugging." Sasori glared at him. Hidan laughed, and lets go of him. I eyed Hidan suspiciously, hoping that he would tell me what the hell just happen! But sadly, Hidan went to bother Sasori by asking lots and lots of questions.

"What's with you people ignoring me, yeah?" I tapped my finger impatiently. Hidan chuckled.

"Where the fuck did you find him!?" He asked. "We searched for him and the rest of the fucking gang for like, three fucking years! Then, I told myself that they're fucking dead but I _knew _it! They aren't fucking dead!"

"What gang?" I looked over to Sasori who seem careless about our conversation. "I mean, Ami-"

"AMI!? That bitch! She's been hiding them all along!" Hidan roared.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" I screamed, but not to attract attension. It's because Hidan's too loud. I can't talk over him if I don't shout. "Tell me about the gang, Hidan hmm."

"Well, it's a long story." Hidan lowered his voice. I blinked slowly.

"Brat, your house is on fire." Sasori said suddenly.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I snapped, but Sasori shook his head. He pointed to a smoke which, is coming from a blue roof. "But there's plenty of blue roofs, hmm. How do you know?"

"...Maybe I left the stove on when I tried to cook coffee." Sasori muttered while looking away.

"Stove!? Why the heck would you use a stove, yeah? You could've asked!" I shouted.

"Shouldn't you go home and fucking check before you go PMSing?" Hidan joked, I glared at him but listened to him. We ran home, and on the way there, there's fire trucks. About three or four of them going in the direction of my house. I started to get worried, then, there it stood. Sasori's right, my house is on fire. Thanks to a certain puppet! With a groan, I turned to Hidan and Sasori. The police told me I should stay at a friend's house until my parents come back...which is in three months.

Can't believe I had to ask the Uchiha brat to let me in.

* * *

"Come on, it can't be _that _bad." Sasori stated. I sighed, but pondered on that. It's dark, and we're on the way to the Uchiha's house. It is a shortcut, yet there's no lights near the path. Thanks to my phone, we still have a dim source of light. Sasori followed closely behind me. As if afraid to get lost in the dark.

Ok. I guess it couldn't be that bad. I _would _have asked Hidan if I could stay at his. Though, I decided not to because he is a whore, you could say. Once, I saw him with four girls...

So yeah, like I was saying.

"Damn it!" I yelled out loud. Sasori stared at me weirdly but I don't care. I forgot to ask Hidan about the gang. I sighed. Today is just not my day. "And it's all your fault, hmm!"

"That's nice." He replied coldly, turning away from me. His body tensed up visibly. He slowed his movement and disappeared in the darkness. I began to worry as he didn't come back in a minute or so. Maybe I hurt his feelings?

"Sasori? Where are you, yeah!?" I yelled loudly. But I got no reply. He's really mad this time. Maybe I should treat him a bit nicer? Yeah. Thinking back, I notice that I have been mean to him. Sighing, I went to find the puppet. Just then, I heard a crash somewhere near. I rushed to that place as I saw Sasori sitting on the bottom of a muddy ditch. He must of slipped. "Hang on, hmm!"

"I don't need you help." He tried to get up, but he fell back down before you can say 'hmm'. He groaned and held his left leg. I sighed, hold the phone with my mouth-the one I eat **food** with-and climbed down to help him. "Seriously. I do **not **need any help."

I dusted the mud off myself, and poked his left leg. Sasori tensed up and pulled away from me. "Is it broken, un?"

"I said-" I cut him off before he could say anything else. I slid him on my back and began to climb up. When I reached the top, I sat Sasori on a nearby rock. I examine the wound carefully, as it doesn't seem broken it's hurt very badly. I touch the wound and he hissed loudly. I ripped off my clothes, with a little help from my mouth-the hand mouth-and sloppily bandaged him up. Since, I'm not a doctor. I figured I should take him to the hospital quickly so before he could say anything I slid him onto my back again.

"I'm Sorry, hmm." I muttered quietly. He hummed, and laid his head on my shoulders. "I shouldn't have said those things, and I shouldn't have taken the shortcut. It was dangerous after all."

"...I forgive you..." He said, snoring slightly on my back. When we reached the hospital, Sasori was sound asleep. Without waking him up, the nurse cured his wound properly. He went to bed in the hospital, but I didn't leave. I could've...but no until he wakes up and could walk again.

"I'm sorry, Sasori." I said, as I fell asleep right next to him.

* * *

**Yeah. Sasori is stubborn. I know...**

**But imagine this. Deidara with a peaceful asleep Sasori on his back. Isn't it cute!? :D**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Puppet**

**Chapter 4**

**Sasori's about 145 cm in this story. I know. He's little. Cause in the anime he's like 150 something.**

**Deidara's 154cm and Hidan's 153cm.**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, Sasori's still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. But looking at the red puppet's peaceful face, I smiled. Sasori's mysterious to me. I don't know anything about him, aside from his name and gender. I want to know more about him, I wish he would be a little more talkative. Thinking about this, I got curious about him more and more. His eyes seemed lonely and dead. Perhaps that's why I care about him...? He just gives me the feelings of 'protecting him'.

"...how long have I been sleeping?" Came a sleepy voice I recognized as Sasori. I shrugged, and sat beside him.

"Not that long, hmm." I answered him, he nodded and sat up. I stared at him for a bit. "...say, Sasori...do you mind telling me about your past, un?"

"...I-"

"Um..." A nurse with mid-night blue hair came in. "Dr. Kane said that his body is...um..._very_ special. So, it took him longer to fix it...b-but he can go n-now."

"That's nice, I really didn't ask the brat to bring me here but I guess there's some smart human here after all." Sasori rolled his eyes, and insisted that he can walk himself. I sighed, and told the nurse we'll be checking out right now. Sasori and I walked to the counter and checked out before I called the Uchiha stuck-up. Can't believe I have to say 'sorry for not being there' but I think he's more then happy that I'm not there.

"So, are you?" I asked suddenly, Sasori stopped and looked at me.

"...I don't feel like it." He whispered.

"It's ok, I won't force you, yeah." I assured him.

When we reached the Uchiha mansion, I rang the door bell. Sasori didn't seem surprised at the hugeness of the mansion. Then again, Uchiha's a real famous clan so it is possible that he already know. Still, I was hoping that I would have a chance to actually tell him something. I want to prove to him that I'm not a brat.

"Oh joy," He answered sarcastically. "the famous, famous blonde-hair girl-boy and...a red-head?"

"_Glad_ to see that you're not dead." I retorted.

"No shit." The Uchiha answered. "So, who's this?"

"Ah." I elbowed Sasori, he glared at me.

"I'm Sasori." He said calmly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered politely, and let us in.

Sasuke owns about 15 companies, and he's a straight A student when he was little. He's 17 right now and should have a girlfriend...but rumors say that he's gay. Probably because his hair, it looks like a duck's butt. However, he's quite handsome which a lot of girls want to marry him. He even has a ton of fan clubs.

So he led us to the living room, and told a lemon yellow haired maid to bring some tea before he went back to his papers. Sasori looked around the room, and yawned. Wait, puppets yawn? I wonder who made him... I glanced at Sasuke, but he doesn't seem to notice me as he's too busy to look up from his paper works. I sighed as the maid came back in and gave me a cup of tea. Sasori politely said 'no' to the maid when she gave him tea. I looked at the decoration around the room as I drank the tea from the nice designed teacups.

The teacups are designed with cosmos flowers with light blue and golden strips. Tiny green leaves surrounded the cosmos, and gave me a feel of summer. These teacups feel very smooth as they seem expensive. The room has many books and my eyes turned to Sasori. He was reading a book that has a very fancy cover. The book base is a dark green. Cinnamon brown lines makes out the outline. From my view, it seems like a book of puppets.

Aside from the books, there's a flower vase with red rose. The vase is placed on the table like someone important gave him those. The vase is a stone white with orange and blue ribbon decors. The red rose have dribbles of water as if someone just watered it a few minutes ago. I don't even see a tiny dust on the beautiful vase. It must be important.

However, there's also a picture frame that was in the corners. Long forgotten Dust bunnies surrounded the frame. I set the teacups down carefully and walked over to the picture. I brushed the dust off it, and managed to see it was a family picture. There's this friendly looking women and a man with grumpy looking. I can also see a tiny version of Sasuke, so I guessed that the women's his mother and the man's his father. But who's this boy? He had a friendly looking face, and he was poking Sasuke's forehead.

"It's just an old picture." Sasuke said in a low voice as he snatched the picture out of my hand and threw it into the trash. "I don't need it."

I looked at him, wondering. "You done with the papers, yeah?"

"Yeah. I had to." He replied. Suddenly, he didn't seem like such a jerk. I don't hate him as much as I did anymore. I don't know why. "So, you and Sasori ok? I mean. What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing much." Sasori said while putting the book back on the shelf. "The brat's just overreacting and took me to the hospital."

"Who me? I wasn't overreacting, yeah." I glared at Sasori. "I guess I just forgot the fact that you are a puppet and you can walk without someone controlling you, un."

"Yes, but you still didn't have to waste your money on me."

"Well I can't be worried at you, hmm?"

"No one asked you to!"

"Shut up, you stupid puppet, yeah!"

"Well I _was _A human, wait no, I'm half-human half puppet. So **you **shut up, Sherlock!" The red-head told me. He sat down, and sighed. I stared at him, then back to Sasuke. He seems startled by the fact that we can speak calmly one minute and argue the next. But that wasn't the point. The point is why the fuck do I care for such **jerk**!?

Sasuke rubbed his head, and told the maid to lead us to our rooms. Sasori didn't talk to me the rest of the time, but I wouldn't answer him if he did. I looked at my feet as I'm walking, until I bumped into a maid. I muttered a 'sorry' and asked for the shower room. Sasori didn't follow me as he went to his room he's going to stay in. However, I don't care what he does. Not anymore.

I walked into the shower after I took my clothes off. Showers always calms me down, hence I would always take one if I'm mad. I always loved the feeling of the water, just splashing on my skin. I ran my hand through my blonde hair as thought about Sasori. I didn't try to. He just crossed my mind. I breathed out slowly, and stepped out of the shower.

I borrowed clothes from Sasuke, wondering where the heck did he got them and how did he know my size...

but those weren't as important as what I'm going to do tonight.

* * *

**There you have it. I bet I got you all, well most of you thinking Itachi when I only said Uchiha. ^^ (?)**

**What is Deidara going to do!?**

**If you get it right...You get a sneak peak! ^^ well, before the next chap comes out. :P**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Puppet**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm going to go to Texas for two weeks. So, I won't be updating for two weeks...plus, school's starting after that. I fear I won't update for a LONG time. And I mean it. SO VERY SORRY! :P Therefore, I tried to write a very long chapter...Forgive me. Everyone! ^^'**

* * *

Oh for the love of Hidan's god where the hell is he!?

I've searched _almost_ everywhere for that puppet. Almost, meaning I did not search Sasuke's bedroom and I did **not **search the girls restroom. Of course, I've asked the maids and Sasuke for Sasori but both of them said they didn't see him. And checked in his room but I didn't see anyone. I also went to the laundry room, the library, the kitchen and all thirty-five guest rooms. Still no sight of him. Stupid puppet that can fucking walk on his own and have a very fucked up mind! I just feel like swearing to the end of the world right now! I sound like Hidan, don't I?

Anyways. Since I can't find him. I will might as well as go to the tallest floor and enjoy the view. Maybe I can do a little explosion... I wondered down the hall way on third floor, to see the dark clouds forming out the window. So much for enjoying the view. I was about to go back to my room when I spotted a tiny red-hair boy. I stared at the boy, and recognized as Sasori...So that's where he is...wait...

What the hell is he doing out there!?

"Sasori! It's going to rain for the love of god, hmm!" I yelled out, but he doesn't seem to hear me. He kept on walking toward the gate, but tensed up for some reason. The puppet seems to change his mind and hurried back the mansion. It's so confusing. So, I rushed down the stairs, to meet Sasori and ask what was he thinking. He didn't answer me, as he began walking. _This is getting weirder and weirder._ I followed him until we reached our room. He went inside his room and I followed right in. When I remembered my plan, I smirked.

When he wasn't looking, I locked the door after I close it.

"So~" I said in a seductive voice. "Are you going to tell DeiDei everything, hmm? Or do I have to force you?"

"What has gotten into you? I know you're curious, but I really don't have time-" I covered his mouth before he finished his sentence.

"Well, Sasori-no-Danna, I really, really want to know." I smiled at him, Sasori stared at me for a while. Then, he stepped on my foot, causing me to let go of him.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't know, but I just do~" Sasori sighed.

"...Fine."

"Oh, Danna. I won't take no as an answer-wait WHAT!?" I shouted out, getting a glare from a certain redhead. "I mean, I didn't expect you to agree, un. And I have a few things I wanted to try when you do say no also...(another death glare from Sasori) I MEAN...I'M LISTENING!"

"Okay. Listen up because I won't say it a second time." Sasori exhaled slowly, and sat on his bed. I sat right next to him, listening carefully. "When I was still young..."

* * *

**_this is told in Sasori's POV_**

_"Chiyo-baa san." I whispered to my grandma. I was only twelve at that moment. I was a normal kid. Meaning, I wasn't a puppet...yet. Walking next to me, is a old-looking women. Scratch that. She is a very old hag of a 'lady'. Very annoying, bossy, thinks she knows everything(she kind of does but that's not the point.) but a very intelligent puppeteer. I learned every single thing about puppets from this old women here. Even if she's so bossy that I just want to dump her words into a trash can and run away. But I couldn't. She's the only family I have left._

_Not that she knows the fact that I overheard my parent's death news._

_We live in a place called Suna. Suna means sand in Japanese. We wore heavy clothing so that we don't get cooked alive. It barely rains here. Just like the desert, which is 's basically a desert here. So to get the water we need, there's special people who is selected to go retrieve water from Amegakure. It's a long way and a heavy job. When my parents were on their way home, talking about their own business in the truck when they got hit by a car who was racing to get away from the polices. The diver didn't see them as it was pouring outside._

_"what is it? Sasori." Chiyo asked in a sweet tone. I was going to answer, when I saw a kid. A little bigger than me, tripped and scraped his knee. He was crying, so pathetic. I though harshly. I didn't go there to help him, as he has his own parents who lifted him up and smiled at him. I stared at them, thinking about my long dead folks in my head. I didn't notice until Chiyo stopped, and eyed me. I blinked a few times, and smiled at her._

_"Can we can something nice to eat on the way home?" I questioned instead. She seems surprised, but softened and agreed. _

_We didn't say anything else until we got home._

_However, other than 'I'm going to shower' and 'Thanks for the food'. I didn't mutter another word to her. After dinner, I locked myself up inside my room. Working on Hiruko. One that has took me a whole year to build, yet I wasn't satisfied with the result. So I decided to add a scorpion tail to the back of it. Not just for design, but for protection too. _

_Because I'm planning on getting out of here._

_A gang name 'Akatsuki' has came to my house while my grandma was doing the shopping. The leader can divide(not sure how exactly to describe it) himself into six bodies. Konan can turn her body into paper and then back to herself again. Kakuzu has four hearts and Hidan's immortal. He also has a very bad mouth. Kisame has blue skin, literally. And can breathe under water. Itachi has this weird...um...eye. Zetsu is a have venues fly trap and half human. Has two personalities. Tobi defiantly has ADD and couldn't grow out of it. I mean he's older than me! Lastly, Orochimaru is a Sadist/Rapist/Snake. He was kicked out later for a failed attempt of trying to rape Itachi. The group is full of weird people, yet it's like..._

_A family._

_They travel around the world, for money. They do whatever they will to get that. I've asked them why, and they told me that it wasn't just for fun. Of course, fun plays a role too but with the money. They can do anything. No one will be there to tell them what to do. All of them either don't have parents or is hated by their families. So, they decided to get together._

_And fulfill their dreams._

_That's why I went with them-_

* * *

"Did Orokimau rape you, hmm?" I interrupted Sasori which made him extremely mad.

"First off, it's Orochimaru...and second of all, no. Third of all...IF YOU START INTERRUPT ME I WILL NOT CONTINUE, YOU BRAT!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez. Fine, yeah. I'll be quiet, yeah."

"As I was saying..." Sasori faked a cough and began his long story again. I yawned, I seriously I feel like he's reading a bed-time story to me. Couldn't he just make everything more simpler? Oh well, I got myself into this anyways.

* * *

_But before I do go with them...I want to try something. I recently discovered the fact that someone from hundreds of years ago wanted to make the impossible happen. He wanted to create art to the point where no others can reach. But sadly. He failed. I traced his steps and got even farther on his experiment, the experiment of..._

_human puppet._

_As a model, I drugged the president-_

* * *

"You WHAT?" I shouted out, before he could say another word. "You drugged the pres-hmm!"

Sasori put a hand on my mouth. "Shut up, someone might here you, brat"

"So you did, un." I said lowly.

"yes."

"Is he..."

"Yes, he's dead." Sasori answered so calmly. How could he? "But he is one of my favorite of all times. Even better than Hiruko."

"But how could you, hmm?"

"I don't know, brat. I just could. I didn't even go to jail for that, hell, they don't even know who did it." Sasori smirked. But I gulped. "Of course, the ones that **does **know..."

"Stop, Danna." I said quietly. Getting used to the word 'Danna'. It fits him, really. "I don't want to know, hmm."

"Are you scared?"

"hmm?" I looked at him. His eyes stared straight into mine. To others, it may mean nothing. But to me, those eyes holds a great amount of fear. Fear for what? I don't know. All I know is that...I want to be there for him. I don't know why, but I just do. Sasori sighed, and wrapped himself inside the bed sheets. As if I'm some kind of a monster. I put my hand on him, but he slapped it away.

"Stop! Don't touch me. Your just like _him!_" Sasori yelled, shivering. "You were all warm and all but when you hear the **truth **you back away because you're scared! You think I'm a monster! Even if you say don't, you do! I know that. You're like _him!_ You'll leave me sooner than I can say my name. So don't show pity. Go! Leave me alone! Leave me...alone..."

"Sasori-Danna," I whispered to him. "I'm sorry, un. But no, I'm not scared of you. I'm saying the truth. Really, Danna. I promise, yeah."

"That's what _he _said!" there's quiver and doubt in his voice. I got closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his little body.

"Danna, I promise. If I do lie...I'll let you turn me into your art, un." I smiled at him. His shiver slowed, and Sasori seems to be relaxing. "Want to talk about it later, hmm? I can wait. Get some sleep, Danna. Even if you don't, just close your eyes and let yourself rest, yeah. I'll always be here with you, Sasori my man."

"...yeah..." I was going to go back to my room when Sasori grabbed my hand. Refusing to let go. "...D-Deidara...C-Can you s-s-stay here?"

"W-What?" I wasn't sure if I heard correctly or not, though seeing Sasori blush madly. Then, turning away from me. I knew I didn't hear him wrong. "You want me to stay here?" A nod. "But there's only one bed, un. Unless you want me to share a bed with you."

"J-Just stay..." And so I got in the bed with him. Sasori blushed again, not letting me see his face. I smirked. He's so cute! I was going to go to bed with my man, when I heard...

A scream.

* * *

**Yeah. A Cliffy. JOY. *sarcastic***

**Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I don't loose any veiwers while I'm gone for two weeks. :P**

**Saso: I hate you.**

**Me: why?**

**Saso: you made me look like a whiney girl.**

**Me: well, I tried! SO SHUT UP!**

**Dei: At least your with me, Danna, un!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! GO MAKE OUT WITH DEIDEI! **

**Saso: *blush* S-Shut up.**

**Dei: *smirks***

**Me: Well, we'll leave those two love birds alone! ^^ (takes out camera) **

**Dei: So much for 'leaving us alone', hmm! **

**R&R! Thanks~**


	7. ( ˇˍˇ ) sorry

**Hello guys and girls. Thank you for reading this story up to this far. I want to thank ****HappyNeko**** for reviewing so much! (*^_^*) thank you so much.**

**But this story is well...going on a long vaction! Meaning no updating for ... ... ... O(∩_∩)O~ I DON'T KNOW!**

**I have been bored. I'm working on something else right now. The feelings. they come and go. So...yeah?**

**SO SORRY! **

**o(﹏****)o**

**that's it...**

**BYE! **


End file.
